Homage to Whatever
by kslchen
Summary: Eine Kollektion verschiedenster Drabbles, oder: mein Versuch, kurze Augenblicke und Momente noch ein wenig länger festzuhalten.
1. Flucht

**Homage to Whatever  
**

_Dies hier wird eine Sammlung von HP-Drabbles, in denen ich all die Ideen verarbeite, die ich mag, aber bei denen mir Lust, Zeit oder Inspiration fehlt, sie in richtige FFs oder One-Shots zu verarbeiten.  
Jedes Drabble wird exakt 100 Wörter lang sein und sich an die Informationen aus den Büchern und Interviews halten (deren Grenzen ich aber eventuell etwas austesten werde). Vorkommen können alle Figuren, Pairings, Orte und Zeiten, je nachdem, wozu mir gerade etwas einfällt. _

_Disclaimer__:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary__:  
Eine Kollektion verschiedenster Drabbles, oder: mein Versuch, kurze Augenblicke und Momente noch ein wenig länger festzuhalten._

**Flucht  
**Die Bar ist dunkel und dreckig und es ist eine Muggelbar und das Bier ist zu teuer, aber Sirius trinkt trotzdem schon sein siebtes und ist längst betrunken und Peter starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und ist es bestimmt auch.  
Von irgendwo kommt Musik, ein Muggellied, und James und Lily stehen alleine auf einer kleinen Fläche und tanzen, wobei tanzen zu viel gesagt ist, eigentlich bewegen sie sich kaum, aber es ist okay, irgendwie ist es okay so.  
Dann sieht James ihn an und grinst und Remus grinst zurück und trinkt sein Bier und denkt nicht mehr.


	2. Hysterie

**Hysterie  
**„Ob es mir gut geht?, na, mal sehen, ich habe heute geheiratet, wusstest du das?, geheiratet habe ich heute und ich hatte Jeans an und ein T-Shirt, was pathetisch ist, findest du nicht?, und direkt danach ist mein Ehemann, mein _Ehemann_, hörst du?, verschwunden, auf eine Mission, und ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihn wieder sehe oder ob er dann noch leben wird, ich meine, wer weiß das schon?, aber das ist egal, weil ich auf eine Beerdigung gegangen bin, ich habe eine Freundin beerdigt und vorher habe ich geheiratet und jetzt sag du mir, geht es mir gut?!"


	3. Käfig

**Käfig  
**Tropf… Tropf… Tropf…  
Der Wasserhahn in der Küche ist kaputt. Seit drei Wochen schon. Bisher hat ihn niemand repariert. Niemand hatte die Zeit dazu. Nein, falsch, sie hat genug Zeit. Aber sie darf nicht. Sie ist schließlich erst fünfzehn. Fast sechzehn. Aber fast sechzehn zählt nicht. Fast sechzehn ist zu jung. Zum Zaubern zu jung. Für alles zu jung. Deshalb kann sie den Wasserhahn nicht reparieren. Weil sie zu jung ist. Deshalb sitzt sie hier. Sitzt und wartet und sitzt. Und wird wahnsinnig. Und sitzt. Und wartet. Weil sie zu jung ist. Für alles zu jung.  
Tropf… Tropf… Tropf…


	4. Triumph

**Triumph  
**„Her-minne?"  
Viktor sieht sie an und sie lächelt, beinahe etwas automatisch, aber natürlich ist das genug für ihn, natürlich ist er eben doch nicht so anders als die anderen. Schrecklich durchschaubar.  
Dabei ist er doch achtzehn und sie erst fünfzehn und weil er achtzehn ist und berühmt, hat sie gedacht, er wäre vielleicht anders, anders als Harry oder Ron, verdammt, _Ron_, aber natürlich ist er es nicht. Wie dumm sie ist.  
„Her-minne?"  
Und sie küsst ihn, einfach, weil er da ist und weil sie es eben kann und denkt dabei, vielleicht ist er ja doch anders, _zu_ anders sogar.


	5. Geständnis

**Geständnis  
**„Na los, erzähl schon!"  
„Ja, stell dich nicht so an."  
„Mach endlich, Lily"  
„Wann ich mich in James verliebt habe? Na ja, das muss irgendwann… ich glaube… eigentlich habe ich mich ihn in verliebt, als er mir gesagt hat, dass er für mich sterben würde."  
„Wie süß!"  
„Typisch, James, oder nicht?"  
„Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, weil er dir gesagt hat, er würde für dich sterben?"  
„Nein. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, weil ich weiß, dass er es wirklich tun wird. Und deshalb ist ihn zu lieben der schlimmste Fehler, den ich jemals gemacht habe."


	6. Hass

**Hass  
**_…Schreie, Schmerzen, Sterben, bitte, endlich…  
_Der Dementor schwebt vorbei und die Qualen auch, für den Moment, aber nie ganz, nie ganz, nicht in Azkaban, nicht hier, niemals hier, nur Qualen, keine Gedanken mehr, keine Gefühle, nicht Gutes, nicht Menschliches, nur Qualen, unmenschliche Qualen, ohne Erinnerung, nur der Dunkle Lord, der Dunkle Lord und Qualen, Qualen, aber zumindest der Dunkle Lord, zumindest er, wenn doch sonst nur Qualen, nichts Gutes mehr, es kann nicht Gutes geben, nicht bei Dementoren, aber den Dunklen Lord gibt es noch, gibt es immer und das ist wichtig, irgendwie, aber die Qualen wieder kommen zurück…


	7. Leben

**Leben  
**Er murmelt etwas gegen meinen Hals, was mein Name sein könnte oder auch nicht. Irgendetwas piekst mir in den Rücken und seine kalten Hände machen sich an meiner Bluse zu schaffen, öffnen sie. Ich öffne die Augen, um zu gucken, ob wir auch wirklich alleine sind. Rebellion hin oder her, von den Carrows oder Snape will ich mich so nicht erwischen lassen und eigentlich auch von keinem anderen Lehrer. Die würden mir sowieso nur vorwerfen, dass ich den großen Harry Potter betrüge, jetzt, wo er dabei ist, die Welt zu retten. Aber mal ehrlich, wer betrügt hier eigentlich wen?


	8. Augenblick

**Augenblick  
**Sie sieht dich an und weint und du hast das sichere Gefühl, dass das hier nicht gut enden wird.  
„Schatz…"  
Du streckst eine Hand nach ihr aus, aber sie schluchzt nur etwas lauter und du schweigst und fühlst dich hilflos.  
„Ich bin schwanger."  
Du erstarrt und sie weint und weil es richtig ist, öffnest du die Arme, aber du denkst nicht und sie fällt dir um den Hals, deine Brille verrutscht und du siehst rot, rot, rot und brauchst nur Sekunden, um dich zu erinnern, dass das an ihren Haaren liegt, aber Stunden, bis du es auch wirklich glaubst.


	9. Wissenschaft

**Wissenschaft  
**„…und dann gibt es da noch den geschuppten Ochsenflügler, der ist besonders interessant, weil man ihn nicht bemerkt. Er saugt sich nämlich an deinen Lippen fest und du merkst nichts, weil er halt so klein ist und er geht erst weg, wenn dich jemand küsst, aber…"  
Sie redet Unsinn, oder besser: Luna-Sinn, wie er es nennt, und trotzdem grinst Dean und beugt sich vor und gibt ihr einen Kuss und ihr Blick ist unbezahlbar.  
„Du hattest da einen geschrumpften Ochsenflügel", erklärt er.  
„Geschuppter Ochsenflügler", verbessert sie, aber sie lächelt und Dean beschließt, dass er Luna-Sinn eigentlich ziemlich gerne mag.


	10. Ewigkeit

**Ewigkeit**  
Das Sonnenlicht spielt über ihr Gesicht und sie kneift die Augen zusammen, aber sie lächelt und ich streichele über ihren Rücken und spiele mit ihren Haarspitzen und es könnte so perfekt sein. Könnte so perfekt sein, wenn nicht…  
„Lily?"  
Sie öffnet die Augen und sieht mich an, neugierig, unschuldig.  
„Sniv… ich meine Snape… hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass… dass er in dich verliebt sein könnte?"  
Sie nickt, wendet den Blick ab.  
„Und?"  
„Es gibt kein _und_", erwidert sie und schließt die Augen und es mag ja an mir liegen, aber irgendwie macht diese Antwort es nicht viel besser.


	11. Kraft

**Kraft  
**Seine Mutter bestraft ihn für etwas und es tut weh, aber er lacht.  
Sein Vater nennt ihn einen Schwächling und er zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht.  
Regulus bittet ihn zu bleiben, nicht zu gehen, aber er geht trotzdem und lacht.  
James fragt, warum er dass getan hat, aber er hat einfach keine Antwort und lacht.  
Lily und James sind tot und Peter ist Schuld und es ist Wahnsinn und er lacht.  
Lacht immerzu.  
Niemand hat ihn je gefragt, warum er immer nur lacht. Aber hätten sie gefragt, hätte er gesagt, dass er lacht, um nicht weinen zu müssen.


	12. Tanz

**Tanz  
**Lily ist neun, nur ein Wirbeln aus roten Haaren und hellem Lachen und es ist Winter und sie springt im Garten herum und fängt Schneeflocken.  
„Lily! Lily, komm jetzt rein! Es ist ja viel zu kalt hier draußen! Du holst dir noch den Tod!"  
Petunia ist elf, kein Wirbeln und kein Lachen, aber viel Vernunft und Sorge und sie steht auf der Terrasse und sieht zu.  
„Den Tod kannst du dir nicht holen, Tuney. Wenn überhaupt, dann holt er dich."  
Und Lily lacht und fängt mit der Zunge eine Schneeflocke und Petunia lacht nicht und geht ihre Mutter holen.


	13. Täuschung

**Täuschung  
**Ron ist der erste, den sie fragt. Sie fängt ihn im Garten ab und auf ihre Frage hin lacht er nur und sagt _nein, natürlich nicht_, obwohl sie doch weiß, dass er lügt, einfach, weil er die Wahrheit nicht ertragen will.  
Hermione fragt sie abends im Bett und bekommt als Antwort einen langen Vortrag, voller Argumente und die Schlussfolgerung ist _ich weiß es nicht_, aber damit will sie wohl nur sich selber überzeugen.  
Harry fragt sie zuletzt, weil sie Angst vor seiner Antwort hat und tatsächlich, er sieht sie an und sagt _ja_.  
Sie wünschte, er hätte _nein_ gesagt.


	14. Waffe

**Waffe  
**Er unterschätzt sie, dass weiß sie, sieht es an der Art, wie er kämpft, oder besser: wie er nicht kämpft und irgendwie kann sie ihn verstehen.  
Sie sieht nicht gefährlich aus, sie ist es eigentlich auch nicht, weil sie kämpfen hasst und töten hasst und weil sie liebt, lieben kann. Sie sieht das Gute im Menschen, immer, eigentlich, und sie gibt jedem eine Chance, wenn er sie denn lässt.  
Aber sie ist eine Soldatin und es herrscht Krieg und er ist nicht der Erste, der stirbt, weil er sie unterschätzt hat, und er wird auch nicht der Letzte sein.


	15. Scherz

**Scherz  
**„So, James Potter, dann sag mir doch bitte mal, warum ausgerechnet du der beste Freund bist, den ich in Hogwarts finden kann?", Lily grinste und piekste einen Finger gegen die Schulter ihres Freundes.  
„Naja… ich bin attraktiv… clever… charmant… geistreich… witzig…", zählte James grinsend auf, verstummte aber, als er das amüsierte Funkeln in Lilys Augen erkannte.  
„Das reicht dir also nicht?", erkundigte er sich, „gut, wie wäre es damit? Ich bin der Einzige hier, der bereit ist, einen qualvollen Tod für dich zu sterben!"  
„Spinner", lachte Lily und dafür kitzelte James sie und Lily dachte sich nichts mehr dabei.


	16. Ende

**Ende  
**„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", er sieht sie an und sie sieht ihn nicht, „es war einfach besser so. Du verstehst das doch, oder? Es ging nicht anders und außerdem… außerdem hat Hogwarts dich ja gebraucht und die DA. Es war wirklich besser so."  
War es _besser_ so? _Ist_ es besser so? Nein, _nein_, natürlich _nicht_. Es war _schlimm_, er hat ja gar keine Ahnung, _wie_ schlimm eigentlich. Es war _nicht_ besser so, einfach, weil es nicht mehr schlimmer hätte _sein_ können. Nein, es _war_ nicht besser, aber vielleicht _ist_ es besser, jetzt, bald, später, vielleicht wenigstens _das_.


	17. Erinnerung

**Erinnerung  
**Natürlich frage ich mich manchmal, ob es ein schlechtes Omen ist. Meistens finde ich es aber nur nervig.  
James Sirius.  
Albus Severus.  
Lily Luna.  
Die alten Kriegshelden, allesamt tot (naja, _fast_). Heldenhaft gelebt, heldenhaft gestorben, aber tot, lange vor unserer Zeit.  
Aber es ist weniger der Tod, der mich stört, als das Leben, weil es Vergleiche zulässt, zwischen uns und ihnen und wer sucht, der findet, glaubt mir.  
Deshalb beneide ich Rose und Hugo. Weil sie einen Namen haben, der _ihnen_ gehört.  
Denn auch wenn die Vergleiche stolz machen können, es lebt sich schwer, wenn man perfekt sein muss.


	18. Schwäche

**Schwäche**  
Natürlich _weiß_ Rowena, dass Helga Recht hat, dass Godrics Idee _niemals_ funktionieren kann, _egal_ wie begeistert er und Salazar davon sind, weil diese Teilung in vier Häuser nichts _Gutes_ mit sich bringen kann, aber andererseits graut es ihr _jetzt_ schon davor, dumme, einfältige, _faule_ Schüler unterrichten zu müssen und deshalb sagt sie nichts.  
Und deshalb wird sie, die klügste Hexe Britanniens, auch erst Jahre später, als sie kurz vor ihrem Tod auf ihrer aller Lebenstraum, auf diese Schule, die nun für immer in vier Teile zerfallen ist, blickt, begreifen, dass es ihr eigener Verstand war, der sie ausgetrickst hat.


	19. Erbschaft

**Erbschaft**  
Sie sagen, dass er sie benutzt, dass er nur mit ihr ausgeht, um gegen seinen Vater zu rebellieren, weil sie nun mal Harry Potters Tochter ist und er Draco Malfoys Sohn und vielleicht stimmt das, das weiß er nicht, er weiß nur, dass sie süß aussieht wenn sie lacht und beinahe schön ist, wenn sie weint und er weiß, wie ihre Haare leuchten, wenn das Licht genau _so_ darauf fällt und wie sich ihre Zungenspitze zwischen ihre Zähne schiebt, wenn sie sich konzentriert und wahrscheinlich, denkt er, hat es sowieso viele Gründe, aber eigentlich ist ihm das ziemlich egal.


	20. Erfolg

**Erfolg  
**„Da ist ja unser Held! Na, Harry, mein Junge?" Slughorn klopft Harry auf den Rücken und merkt dabei nicht wie Harry in die Knie geht und eine Grimasse schneidet.  
„Ich wusste immer, dass du es schaffst!" Irgendein Mädchen mit Hufflepuff-Abzeichen fällt Harry um den Hals und jetzt schneidet _Ginny_ eine Grimasse und Harry sieht auch ziemlich unglücklich aus.  
„Und _du_ bist _mein_ Held…", flüstert Hermine und umarmt ihn.  
„Ich bin kein Held", Ron sieht sie an und grinst, „und weißt du was? Das ist auch verdammt gut so!"  
Sie lacht und er küsst sie, weil er es eben kann.


End file.
